the_jungle_booktarzan_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Forest Book
Cast Mowgli/Tarzan: San (Princess Mononoke) (She won't hate humans like in "Princess Mononoke," just heard of them, but never seen one, and hopes to see one out of curiosity, and Ashitaka will give her the crystal dagger necklace as a gift out of their love for each other) Jane Porter: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) (With the cut on his cheek from when San saved him, Kaya, the PPGs, and the RRBs from a horde of baboons) Extras with Ashitaka: Yakul, Kaya (Princess Mononoke), the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki, Gerald Johansen, and Phoebe Hyderdahl (Hey Arnold) (With Phoebe being Jane's clumsy, then confident, side) Clayton: Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Extras with Gaston who will turn good: Lefou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Big Bob Pataki (Hey Arnold) Professor Porter: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); He'll also be the adoptive dad of Ashitaka and Kaya since Ashitaka and Kaya's real parents passed away long ago when the two were little) Village elder that befriends San and her animal family and friends: Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Village elder's assistant that also befriends San and her animal family and friends: Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Good villagers: Eduardo, Miles, Stella, Phil, and Gertie Shortman, Miriam and Olga Pataki, Mr. Simmons, and the kids of PS118 (Hey Arnold) Clayton's thugs: The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), Lasombra (Hey Arnold the Jungle Movie), and Gaston's followers (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Shere Khan: Myotismon (Digimon; As a wolf/bat hybrid) Extras with Myotismon: Hunter J (Pokemon; As a wolf), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As a wolf), Demidevimon (Digimon), Nigel, Gabi, (Rio), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Kaa: Loki (The Avengers; As an anaconda) Terk/Baloo/Tantor: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (With Ed as a bear, Double D as an owl, and Eddy as a hyena, like in my Beauty and the Beast parody, "Beauty and the Mouse King"), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Ace as a fox, Snake as a garter snake, Arturo as a midget crocodile, Grubber as a monkey, and Billy as a bear), and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As ponies) Bagheera: Matt Ishida (Digimon; As a wolf) Extra with Matt: Gabumon (Digimon) Mowgli's wolf clan family: Moro's two sons (Princess Mononoke), Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon (Digimon; As Kala) (With Sora as a wolf and as also Kala and Raksha's living side, meaning she doesn't die), Penny (The Rescuers; As a wolf), and Cody (The Rescuers Down Under; As a wolf) Mice friends: Bernard, Bianca (The Rescuers), Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Olivia Flaversham, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As Basil's wife) (All also playing the role of Bagheera) Extra animal friends: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot; Playing the vultures' role), Mumble, Gloria (Happy Feet; As adults), Spike, Ember, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As dragons and ponies respectively), Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Nico, Pedro (Rio), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; With Max and Kayla part of the wolf pack) Kerchak/Kala/Akela/Also Raksha: Moro (Princess Mononoke; But unlike Kerchak, she'll accept San into her pack, warm up to the villagers, except for Gaston and his men, and she'll sadly get killed off in the end like Kerchak did) Sabor: Jabberwocky (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) King Louie: Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continent Drift) Banderlog: Mauro and his monkeys (Rio) and Captain Gutt's crew, except Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Colonel Hathi: Manny (Ice Age) Elephant herd: Ice Age Gang (Ice Age) Hathi Jr.: Peaches (Ice Age) Tarzan's real parents: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Musical numbers 1 Two Worlds (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 2 Two Worlds Reprise (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 3 You'll Be in My Heart (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Moro and Phil Collins) 4 Daughter of Man (Parody of "Son of Man" from "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 5 How Far I'll Go (From "Moana") (Performed by San) 6 Trashin' the Village (Parody of "Trashin' the Camp" from "Tarzan") (Performed by the wolf pack and animal friends) 7 Strangers Like Me (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 8 That's What Friends are For (From "The Jungle Book (1967)") (Performed by San and the heroes) 9 Trust in Me (From "The Jungle Book (1967)") (Performed by Loki) 10 It Feels so Good to Be Bad (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Myotismon's group, Gaston, and his men) 11 The Bare Necessities (From "The Jungle Book (Both 1967 and 2016)") (Performed by San, Ashitaka's group, and the Gangreen Gang) 12 I Will Always Be with You (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Ashitaka and San) 13 I Wanna Be Like You (From "The Jungle Book (2016)") (Performed by Captain Gutt and his crew) 14 How Far I'll Go Reprise 2 (From "Moana") (Performed by San) 15 Two Worlds Finale Version (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 16 You'll Be in My Heart End Credits Version (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 17 I Will Always Be with You End Credits Version (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Helen Darling and Danny Frazier) 18 Two Worlds End Credits Version (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) Chapters: Chapter 1: Opening/Moro and Sonic's Group Find and Save Baby San from the Jabberwocky Chapter 2: Moro and her Pack Adopts Baby San/You'll Be in My Heart Chapter 3: Young San Fitting Into the Pack/Getting a Hair of a Dingo Chapter 4: Dingo Stampede Aftermath/Myotismon's Group Banished for Trying to Hurt Young San Chapter 5: Daughter of Man/San's Training Complete Chapter 6: San vs. the Jabberwocky/San a Hero of the Enchanted Forest Chapter 7: The Water Truce/Myotismon's Group's Threat Chapter 8: San Chooses to Leave the Pack/Heading to the Humans' Village Chapter 9: San Encounters the Villagers/Saving Ashitaka's Group from the Baboons Chapter 10: San Introduces Ashitaka's Group to her Wolf Clan and Animal Friends/San Decides to Stay in the Village Chapter 11: San's Lessons on How to Be a Human/Strangers Like Me Chapter 12: San Teaches the Villagers to Make Friends with her Animal Friends and Wolf Pack/Myotismon's Group Dethrones Moro Chapter 13: San and Ashitaka's Group Separated from their Animal Friends/Kaya Nearly Eaten by Loki Chapter 14: Befriending the Gangreen Gang/Gathering Honey Chapter 15: Gaston and his Men Team Up with Myotismon's Group/San and Ashitaka's Group Reunite with their Animal Friends Chapter 16: Saving Peaches from Quicksand/Ashitaka's Gift to San Chapter 17: Ashitaka and San Captured by Captain Gutt and his Crew/Rescue and the Truth About Gaston's Treachery Chapter 18: The "Forbidden Red Flower" Awakened in the Enchanted Forest/The Heroes Band Together Against the Villains Chapter 19: Ashitaka's Group and San vs. Myotismon's Group/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Heroes vs. Gaston and his Men and Final Battle Part 2/Farewell, Moro Chapter 21: Two Worlds, One Family/Ending For gallery: The Enchanted Forest Book Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book/Tarzan Fanmakes Category:The Jungle Book/Tarzan Parodies